


An Interrupted Marathon

by Less_than_vanilla



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: All the brothers are briefly mentioned, But Levi is the star, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Less_than_vanilla/pseuds/Less_than_vanilla
Summary: You and Levi made plans to marathon a new anime he found. However, things take a turn for the worse and you embarrass yourself in front of your favorite brother. But quickly things begin to get better that night.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Levi | Leviathan/Reader
Kudos: 40





	An Interrupted Marathon

It’s Friday evening and Leviathan had begged you to let him show you his new favorite anime. You agreed because it meant spending time with your favorite of the brothers and that sounded like an awesome way to start your weekend. He said he would bring the DVDs over to your room after dinner and that you better be prepared for this marathon. You decided to go raid the kitchen for some snacks before Beel could devour everything for his before dinner snack.

Supper came along shortly after said task and of course, the brothers were bickering. Normally, you would find this common occurrence entertaining but some nights it just got old. Satan was yelling at Mammon for attempting to steal his books to sell online, Beel was busy stuffing his face, Belphie and Asmo were snickering at the situation and Lucifer sat at the head of the table pinching the bridge of his nose trying to come up with how to handle Mammon’s shenanigans this time around. You rolled your eyes and just continued to eat your dinner; better to just get it done so you can go back to your room sooner.  
Finally dinner was done and you headed back to your room. Soon enough Levi was knocking on your door asking to be let in.

“(Y/N)! Lemme in so we can start our marathon already!”  
You open your door to let him in and proceed to ask,

“Sooo what are we watching again?”

“How could you forget its name? It’s Kuro Neko Ōkoku no Gādian.” Levi begins getting everything set up for your guy’s marathon. You look aside and ask,

“Aaaaannnnnnd it’s about what again?”

Levi sighs and says  
“You know, (Y/N), you can be a real normie sometimes, but it’s about this world of cat girls and how their country has become divided. There’s 5 separate nations now all at war with one another. There’s the Sphynx Tribe, Calico Empire, Tabby Republic, Manx Isle and Black Cat Kingdom, but the Black Cat kingdom is trying to make peace and reunite the nations. Trust me, it’s awesome. There’s a bunch of kawaii cat girls fighting each other. You’re gonna love it.” He excitedly smiles at you and takes a seat on the edge of your bed with the TV remote in hand.

“Okay, that doesn’t actually sound bad.” You grab the armful of snacks you snuck from the kitchen and plop down next to him on your bed. Levi presses the play button on the remote and smiles as you begin your binge. You’re finding yourself surprisingly entertained by this anime. It actually has a plot; you thought it was just another fanservice-y show Levi wanted to show you. The story is coming along well, there’s good character development, the action scenes look awesome and the overall design and the voice acting is great. You really are amazed by how good this is despite the description Levi gave you.

It’s been a couple hours and Levi says you’re halfway through the season as he gets up to swap in the DVD for the second half of the season. You’re having a great time watching Kuro Neko Ōkoku no Gādian with him. Levi’s been sharing trivia about the show without spoiling anything. He sits back down next to you as the DVD starts playing and offers you some candy; happily taking him up on his offer you shove a couple gummies into your mouth and redirect your attention back to the screen with fighting cat girls. More time passes and you start feeling the need to use the bathroom, but you decide you can wait out another episode or two. Completely enraptured by the story you can’t take your eyes off the screen and you don’t notice the pressure growing in your bladder. Another 2 episodes go by and you’re snapped back into reality by the pang in your side.

“Hey Levi, could we pause it for a sec?” Levi turns to look at you with a questioning look and asks,

“What? Why? The best part of the episode is coming up.” 

You think to yourself ‘Well another minute or two wouldn’t hurt..’ 

“Nevermind then.” You cross your legs to help with the urgency your bladder is reminding you of. So, it turns out this ‘best part’ was longer than you thought. You cross your legs tighter and ask if he could pause it again.

“But this is a two part special. You gotta stay ‘til this episode is over.”

You sigh and nod, agreeing to sit there longer. Holding it another twenty something minutes can’t be that hard, right? You’re bouncing your leg and gripping on to the sheets of your bed as you continue watching. Levi looks just as entranced with the show as you were moments ago. He doesn’t even notice your squirming and the occasional whimper that escapes. Your bladder is screaming at you as a little dribble finds its way into your panties. A blush spreads across your face as you shove a hand between your legs to grab yourself. Your attention has completely left the anime playing on your TV as your desperation continues to grow as the minutes go on. You can’t help but wonder how Levi is this captivated by the show that he doesn’t notice your movements beside him. It’s almost like he’s hypnotized by what’s on the screen. You hunch over and bite your lip as another small leak occurs. As soon as the outro begins playing and you immediately stand.

“Hey, what’s up?” Levi asks with a concerned look on his face. “We’re about to start the season finale.”

While still clutching your crotch you hunch back over. Your face is ruby red and there are tears pricking the corners of your eyes. Your brain is too focused on your bursting bladder that you can’t find the words to tell him you really need to go to the bathroom. But in the end, it doesn’t matter. With the first step you try taking your dam finally busts.  
In seconds your panties are overflowing, piss starts trailing down your legs, the socks from your school uniform are becoming soaked and there’s a puddle that continues to grow at your feet. It feels like ecstasy as your bladder empties itself but reality hits you. You realize your favorite of the brothers just watched you wet yourself like a child. You turn around to look at Levi as tears of embarrassment run down your cheeks. His golden eyes are wide open and his face is as red as your own. He pulls up the collar of his shirt up to hide in as he begins to blurt out,

“I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I’M SORRY…”

Looking down at the ground you mumble the same. You don’t know what to say let alone how to handle the situation. How does one go about dealing with peeing themselves in front of their crush? Your tears continue as you look back up at Levi who’s still hiding inside his shirt. 

“I can’t believe that just happened...It’s okay if you wanna leave and it’s okay if you don’t wanna hang out again.” You sigh as shame continues to wash over you as you now notice how large the puddle is and realize you just ruined one of your uniforms. How are you gonna explain to Lucifer you need a new one because you had an accident. Still hiding inside his shirt Levi sputters out,

“N-no, no this was m-my fault. I-I-I didn’t realize th-that you uh n-needed to uh use the bathroom.” The avatar of envy pulls his shirt down just below his nose and his face is still as red as before. His eyes are darting all over the room to avoid the view in front of him. It wasn’t just because he didn’t want to embarrass you further he didn’t realize until the scene in front of him happened; that seeing you wet yourself turned him on. Levi was trying his best not to let his eyes wander back to the arousing sight just a couple feet ahead of him.

“I should get this cleaned up. You can still leave if you want.”

“N-no I’ll help!” Levi says as he stands up

“You don’t have to. It’s not your mess....”

“But I wanna help.” A blush still remains on his cheeks as he grabs your hand.

“If you really want to I’ll go grab you some towels…” You sigh still humiliated but walk over to your bathroom to grab a couple towels. As you saunter off to your bathroom Levi stares at your ass, watching the wet edges of your skirt sway. You return with towels in hand and give them to him.

“I guess I need to get cleaned up now too. Ugh, where are we even gonna put all this stuff? It’s covered in piss…”

“We can worry about that later (Y/N).” He says as he gets down on the floor to start mopping up your accident.

“If you say so. I need to get this off of me now, it’s gross and cold.” Refusing to sit down you struggle trying to get off your socks. Your piss made the socks try to stick to your legs and feet. The wetness gathered in your socks made you slip before you could even get the first one off. When you landed on the floor your legs were spread and your skirt flipped up. Levi turned to you once he heard the thud of your landing and he immediately caught sight of your drenched panties. The scarlet blush from both of your faces returns.

“Nonononono! Don’t look!” You pinch your thighs together as soon as you notice his gaze.

“I-I’m sorry!” His eyes instantly look away, but in his mind Leviathan was trying to burn the sight of your soaked panties into his memory. Heat was pooling in his stomach from the arousal he was feeling. He never thought that this would be one of the things to add to the list of things that turn him on.

You just turn around and take your socks off on the floor. You think ‘No need to add to how embarrassing tonight already is and fall on my ass again. I was already dumb enough for not changing out of my uniform. Now Levi’s here mopping up my piss and I accidently flashed him these stupid soggy panties…’. You toss aside the socks and remove your school jacket.

“Do you uh…need any more help?” Levi asks as he’s finished wiping up your accident. 

“Not really, I just need to rinse off and change…” After you say that Levi’s face goes crimson and with a barely audible whisper he says,

“I can help with that”

“What did you just say, Levi?” Your eyes shoot open at what you thought he said. This time he hides his face behind his hands and says louder but almost too fast for you to understand.

“Icanhelpwiththat!” Your jaw practically hits the floor as it drops. You’re completely baffled by the fact he said that but also shocked at the possibility that Leviathan likes you back.

“Are you trying to say you wanna help me….shower?” Once again another blush covers your cheeks as Levi nods from behind his hands.

“I-I’m sorry! I know I’m a perverted otaku and I shouldn’t be so gross-”

“Levi! It’s okay!” You interrupt him before he could go on with one of his self loathing monologues. “I uh would kinda like it...if you helped me...shower.” Your blush darkens as you look away. Silence falls over the two of you. After a moment you ask him, 

“Sooo...how do you plan on helping me wash off? Are you gonna get in the shower with me?”

“Uhhhh I-I’ll just h-hold your towel.” Levi glances away from you as he says this.

“Well whatever works for you.” You turn around to walk into your bathroom and turn the water on as you remove the last of your remaining uniform. Levi just grabs one of the towels from a shelf and takes a seat on your toilet. The Avatar of Envy trying his best to resist the urge to watch you finally remove your wet skirt and unbutton your blouse.

Once again your drenched panties are on display and Leviathan cannot look away from sight in front of him and sets the towel in his lap attempting to hide the growing bulge in his pants. Unlike the last time he saw your sopping panties he also got to see your bra which you are starting to remove. You can’t look at Leviathan now that you’re down to only your undergarments and in progress of removing your bra. Never did you think that you would be getting naked in front of your crush before you had even kissed him. You throw your bra to the side and hook your thumbs around the sides of your panties and begin sliding them down your thighs. It felt nice to finally remove the clamminess from between your legs. Levi’s gaze remained unbroken, his eyes scanning your naked body; admiring your naked form. His blush returns as he bites his lip when his eyes reach your breasts and sees your hardened nipples. 

You finally step into the shower now that the water has warmed up. Now with your back to him Levi slides his hand under the towel to palm himself through his pants once your naked ass is on display for him. You slide the glass door of your shower shut and begin to lather up your pouf. A light fruity scent begins to fill your bathroom. You begin to regain some of the confidence you had prior to the events of tonight once you notice Levi ogling at you through the glass pane of your shower. You also notice the hand hiding under the towel in his lap and an idea comes to mind. You lather your pouf some more to make some extra suds to then rub all over your breasts. Leviathan’s golden eyes fixate on you even more as he enjoys the show in front of him. The thought of playing with your breasts himself only arouses him further. 

Finally, you start to wash further down your body and another devious idea pops into your head. You turn away from Levi and bend over with your legs spread to wash off your feet and ankles; displaying your not just your ass but your pussy this time, as well. His eyes shoot open even further than they have at any point during the evening. Even his jaw drops at the sight of your womanhood; something he has fantasized about ever since you arrived in the Devildom. After you’ve worked your way up your legs you straighten up with your backside still to Levi you move on to washing your ass. Leviathan’s stare intensifies even more as he wonders how much longer he can last without actually touching his cock. 

At last, you turn back around to face Levi and you finally reach your soapy hand down to between your legs. Washing the insides of your thighs first to tease Levi a bit more before you ultimately start the finale. Your hand begins to move as you start to wash away the humiliation of the night. It’s nice to be clean again, but how much longer can you stay “clean” after putting on that little show of yours. You can’t help but gently rub yourself as you begin to realize just how turned on you were yourself. Whatever embarrassment you had felt that night was suddenly gone, pushed away by the arousal you were feeling from touching yourself in front of Levi. Your mind was completely lost with the lust you were feeling; you didn’t even realize you were reaching up to your chest to massage one of your mounds.  
Leviathan was about to lose it. He had never felt this turned on in his life; resisting the urge to rip you from the shower to lay his hands on you was almost impossible. 

It wasn’t too long before you returned to reality and realize that you should get out of the shower and dry off. However, as soon as you turn off the water and step out of the shower Levi instantly pops in front of you and pulls you into a kiss. It takes a moment to register what was going on before you return his kiss and begin to deepen it. Levi’s arms wrap around your waist and pull you closer not caring that your dripping form was dampening the front of his clothes. You wrap your arms around his neck and run your fingers through his soft, amethyst hair. Soon you both pull away to catch your breath but you never break eye contact. 

“I’ve wanted that for a long time.” You mumble

“Me too…” A blush returns to your face as you ask 

“Do you wanna keep going?”

“Yes, I need it.” You can slightly feel the twitch of his cock against your stomach as he says that. You know there’s no way he could be lying when you see the primal look in his eyes and hear the neediness in his voice.

“Can I at least dry off first and can we take this back to the bedroom?”

“S-sure. Just don’t take long.” Levi hands you the towel he picked out and heads towards your bed. You dry off as quickly as you can knowing that you need this just as much as Levi. Dropping the towel you practically run back to your bedroom to see Leviathan leaning back against the pile of pillows on your mattress and pounce on him as soon as you're close enough. Straddling his waist you lean down to press your lips against his once more. Your thoughts are running rampant as you realize all that is happening; you’re lying completely naked on top of and making out with Leviathan. You’d never even made it past second base and the idea that you could potentially be fucking Levi tonight both blew your mind and aroused you further. You spread your legs a little more so that you could press your pussy against Levi’s own arousal. That action alone makes Levi break your kiss to flip you over so he can pin you to the bed. 

You gasp at this aggressive act, never expecting that sort of thing from Levi. Continuing to hold you down he begins to kiss along your jaw and down to your neck. Levi continues to trail kisses down, working down your shoulder and collarbone he finally reaches your breasts. He pulls back momentarily to admire what was finally in front of him after dreaming about them for months now. He leans back down and takes one of your nipples into his mouth and massages your other mound. A moan escapes your mouth as he circles his tongue around the hardening bud. You can’t believe that the first time this has ever happened would feel this amazing; you can’t wait for Levi to continue.

Leviathan pulls away once more so he can take off his shirt. It was your turn to admire his body. You could feel your wetness pooling between your legs as you adored his frame. You couldn’t hold yourself back and needed to touch him as well; you sit up to place a hand on his chest. Feeling the heat radiating off his skin you couldn’t help but pull him back into another kiss. Your hands make their way down Levi’s torso to unbutton his pants and push them down his thighs showing off the bulge inside of his underwear. Leviathan pushes you back down on the bed and grabs a hold of your already spread legs. Your first thought was he was going to immediately thrust inside of you, but he hoists your legs over his shoulders. 

Once again your mind is blown by Levi’s actions, you didn’t expect him to eat you out; at least not the first time you ever did anything. As much as Leviathan wanted to pound into you his curiosity was piqued and he wanted to look at your pussy up close. He needed to know just what you tasted like, how you smelled and just how wet he had made you. He took one last whiff before dragging his tongue against your slick. You moan loudly and grab on to the sheets to keep you grounded to reality. He licks a few more stripes between your lips before going to work on your clit. The flicks of his tongue made you almost scream from the pleasure he was giving you. Continuing to play with your clit Levi sneaks a hand between your legs and slides a finger into your absolutely dripping pussy. It was so hard to stay still, you clamp your thighs around his head and try to wiggle your hips to get more stimulation on your clit. Levi realized it was his turn to tease you and slows down the movements of his tongue. Whines of frustration escape from you, but Levi pushes a second finger into and begins scissoring you. You moan more as the tension in your stomach builds as you begin to near your orgasm. Once Levi adds a third finger inside of you, his tongue picks up its previous speed. You were losing control of your own body as you were mindlessly squirming against his mouth attempting to get more friction. You couldn’t stop your own moans and start to begin to beg.

“Pl-please don’t st-stop!” Your moans and whimpers interrupting what words you could push out. 

“M-More Levi!” Your eyes were rolling back and fluttering shut as you grow closer and closer to cumming.

“Don't Stop Don't Stop Don't Stop Do-” You chant as you’re finally pushed over the edge. An incredibly loud moan leaves your mouth as an intense wave of pleasure washes over you.

But you cumming on his face was the last straw. Leviathan had to fuck you then and now or he was going to lose his mind. He removed his fingers from you and used his now free hand to push down his underwear. He couldn’t help but groan now that his cock was free from its prison. He sets your legs back down and spreads them a little further apart as he positions himself closer to your core. Levi pins you beneath him and begins one last kiss before he starts pressing into you. You felt your eyes rolling back again as you felt his girth stretching your hole. You wrap your arms around him once more and moan into the kiss.

“Fuck…(Y/N), you’re so tight." His eyes are clenched shut as the last off his length enters you. You’re thankful for Levi preparing you beforehand. The pain from how much he stretches your pussy is minimal, but the pleasure it gives you is beyond words. After a moment the last bit of Levi’s self control disappears and he finally begins pounding into you. He tries to keep his pace slow at first but the tightness of your cunt around his dick makes it difficult. It wasn’t long before Levi found that special spot within your core. Your moans and whimpers grow louder as he thrusts against it. Your brain is practically mush from the ecstasy you were feeling in this moment. You hadn’t fully come down from your first orgasm before his cock was stuffed inside you. Levi had worked his way down to your chest again and took a nipple into his mouth and started to suck. 

Your pleasure was out of this world as Leviathan fucked you. He, too, was absolutely amazed by the pleasure you were giving him and proceeded to thrust into you harder. You could feel the occasional twitch of Levi’s cock as his own orgasm approached. You could already feel your second one coming close after this nonstop pleasure. Levi sat back up to slide a hand between your thighs to thumb your clit as he continued to pound into you. This was almost too much, you were immediately pushed over the edge into your second orgasm. You nearly screamed his name as you came again. Hearing you shout his name and the sensation of your cunt spasming around his length while thrusting into you was enough to bring Levi to the edge right after you. His thrusts stop as he empties his load inside of you. 

You’re both breathless and can barely keep your eyes open after the euphoria you two had just shared. Leviathan pulls out and flops over beside you on the bed. You grab on to his hand as you both come down from your highs. You’re not sure how much time passes before your brain has rebooted. Then a thought crosses your mind and you giggle. Levi rolls on to his side to ask,

“What’s so funny?”

“I never would’ve thought in a million years that I would lose my virginity to a demon.” Levi’s eyes shoot open once you tell him that.

“I-I was your first?” A light blush paints his cheeks a light pink as the shock washes over him.

“Yep.” You smile and lightly kiss his cheek, “I’m glad you were though. I had a huge crush on you before all of this.”

“I uh really liked you too.” His blush deepens slightly, but he was overjoyed to hear that you returned his feelings.

“So then...does this mean we’re a couple now?” The blush now spreads to your face when you ask this question.

“I would hope so. I’m not like Asmo and enjoy just hooking up with people.”

“Glad to hear that.” After hearing you say that Levi then realizes it’s pointless to go back to his room tonight. He then kicks off the last half of his pants and underwear and chooses to be naked with you. Leviathan pulls you closer to his chest and you curl into him. It’s not long before exhaustion overtakes both of you and you pass out together.

**Author's Note:**

> Levi 100% learned everything he did from watching hentai and reading erotic doujins and fanfics. Also, I really think that Levi has slept with at least one other person during his long life. Anyways, I hope you liked my first fanfic!


End file.
